Gregor's Return
by LiTurtle58
Summary: Gregor was living a pitiful and boring life in Virginia when one day a fimiliar face makes a visit.


**Hello everuone to my first fanfic/story I am writing due to my own free will. As this is my first one understand... I am a teenager that is bored and reads fanfics. That should be enough said. On the other hand, hope you enjoy!**

 **-LiTurtle58**

 **(Sorry for occasional typos... writing on phone)**

There was blood... blood was everywhere. On his hands, his face, his blade. As Gregor looked down he saw... it. It was no more than a monster. It was him; it was Gregor. Gregor watched in terror as what he only assumed the embodiment of his rager side went on a massecre. Everytime that thing killed, more blood appeared on Gregors normal self.

"STOP!" he shouted, but no words came out. Gregor soon watched as the monster ran towards his loved ones. Boots, Lizzie, his mom, his dad... Luxa.

He silently screamed as the monster turned toward him with a smile then, it charged towards Gregor laughing maniaclly... no humanity left in him. Gregor could feel the blade penetrate his gut. The sharp pain of a sword in him as he collapsed.

Gregor woke with a start. He had hsd nightmares and terrors before but this... this was new. He looked towards his clock as the sweat ran and his headt pumped. _3:53_ he thought _. Great... another early start to the day._ School didnt start for just over another 3 hours.

Gregors family had moved to Virginia around 5 years ago. He was a few months from his brithday and Senior year had started 2 weeks ago. Virginia was nice and all but the lack of... well... civilazation just wasn't for Gregor. They were a good 7 miles from the city and there nearest neighbor was halfway to it.

Gregor decided to hop in the shower letring the cold water run down. He looked at himself and remembered his journeys in the best lnd in earth. The scars that were there existed sinxe he was 11. The squid tentacle that caught his arm; the vines that almost ate him; the pincer marks from fighting the cutters; and finally, the five deep white scars across his chest from fighting the Bane.

Gregor fought of the bad memories as he continued to get ready. He stepped out after a while and got dressed. He had to constantly wear pants and longer sleeves as to hide his scars. His clothes were designed to not draw much attention. They were all natural colors, black or grey, with the occasional dark blue.

Gregor looked at the time again. 4:30. He quickly ran downstairs, left a note on the fridge, and grabbed an apple as he ran out the door to jog to school.

As he arrived people were starting to fill in the schoolyard and commons. He swiftly and undetectably snuck through crowd, only gaining the occasional odd stare or two. Gregor was walking to his first class when he saw trouble. A pair of older larger kids were surrounding a younger newer freshman. It didn't seem like much until one of them grabbed the freshmen by the collar and lifted him up against the wall.

"Hey!" Gregor shouted as he made his way towards the bullies. "Put the little guy down. "Why are you even picking on him in the first place?"

"Because," the one standing off to the side proclaimed "he was supposed to do our peoject to get an A, but when we turned it in... well... he had sabotaged us!"

Ok, Gregor had heard enough. He took the one that had just spoken and slammed him into the wall. They were picking on a lid three times smaller than them for a reason as to being lazy! Gregor took the kid and with one arm picked him off the ground and against the wall. _This kid ways at least 200 pounds_... His rager side was starting to kick in so he decided he had to end it quick before it got messy.

"You," he said, pointing at the one holding up the freshmen. "Put him down nice and slow then scram." The bully did as he was told and as he turned to start running Gregor threw the sexond bully down "And if I ever find you picking on anyone ever again... Well... It will not be your best day." The second boy ran and Gregor dissapeared before anyone could say anything to him.

 **Well there ya have it folks... Gregor staryed off being a complete ba as we truly know him for. Please dont bash this too hard as it is my first and thanks for reading.**

 **PREVIEW**

"HAZARD!" Gregor said with shock. He had walked home with his new "friend" trudging along trying to thank him. When he opened the door there he was... Looking tired and beat up... and apparently having tea with his mom.

 **See you next time!**

 **-LiTurtle58**


End file.
